The Chaos Ninja
by Elemental77
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver get sent to Naruto's world and accidentally get sealed into Naruto. Naruto/Hinata/Ino/TenTen/?
1. The Story Begins

**This is the real version of 'The Chaos Ninja' Because of the amount of views it got I have decided to make the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Sonic-During the end of Sonic Generations when they are all having a picnic.

Naruto-A day before the Genin Exams

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking'_

**"Kurama Talking"**

"Hedgehogs talking though mind"

* * *

(At a picnic)

"Where did all the chilli dogs go!?" shouted our favourite blue hedgehog, Sonic.

"You ate them," said Tails the fox whilst chuckling.

"Here Sonic! I made more just for you!" shouted Amy Rose.

"Thank you Amy!" he shouted back and began to eat the food. Everybody was enjoying the party. It was good to have a break from saving the world and everything. But that didn't stop a strange portal opening. "What!? I thought we took care of that thing!" shouted Sonic being sucked into it. Shadow and Silver were closest to the portal and Sonic so they both grabbed his arms and tried pulling him back but they got sucked in aswell. The portal closed behind them leaving the others with the Hedgehogs.

"This can't be good," said Knuckles.

* * *

(Different world, outside Kohona)

A portal opened and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came out of it landing on the ground. Only Shadow landed on his feet while the other two didn't. "Ow" was all Sonic said.

"Where are we?" asked Silver getting up followed by Sonic.

Shadow looked around them and said, "I have no idea"

Then all of a sudden they heard a massive roar coming from behind them. "What was that?" asked Silver. They looked at each other and nodded. Sonic then ran at a tree then ran up it going to the top. Shadow skated towards it and went up aswell. Silver used his telekinesis to levitate him up. Once they were at the top they were wide-eyed. Before them was a giant fox with nine-tails fighting a giant frog or toad. It also looked like there was someone on top of the frog.

"Should we help that guy?" asked Sonic.

"Might aswell. He might give us answers," said Shadow.

"Lets do it," said Silver.

Before they could do anything however there was a light from the man on the frog. They then heard him shout "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" The Kyuubi roared when it was being sealed into a newborn child. But something happened. Sonic and the others got caught in it, making them sealed aswell. When everything settled the man jumped off the giant frog saying "Thank you Gamabunta" the frog nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The man looked at the baby that now had a seal on his stomach "Live well Naruto, make me proud" he said giving the baby to an old man that came on the scene "Make sure Naruto is seen as a hero. Also seeing how I dont have a successor you are again Hokage, Sarutobi"

"I will honour your request Minato," said the old man with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Naruto" was all Minato said before falling down and dying.

* * *

(12 years later)

Naruto is currently on top of the Hokage Monument over his dad's head. But he didn't know who his dad was. This was so Naruto would stay safe from his father's enemies. As he looked over the village he couldn't help but think _'Finally tomorrow is the day I show my true self and become a Genin'_ he thought. Right now he is wearing an orange jumpsuit that screams 'KILL ME NOW' His favourite colour may have been orange but even he can tell it wasn't for ninja's. The only reason he had it was because it was the only thing the villagers would sell him.

Ever since he was born Naruto had been hated? They all believed that he was the Kyuubi that attacked 12 years ago. He never did understand why everyone hated him until his 9th Birthday.

* * *

(Flashback, 3 years ago, Nine-year-old Naruto)

Right now Naruto is in his apartment. He had just come back from having ramen when a bunch of ninja's and civilians surrounded him. Needless to say that the beating was brutal. He is lying on his bed with cuts all over his body but thankfully they were healing but he wondered why. Just then the seal on his stomach glowed. The next thing Naruto knew was that he seemed to be in a sewer of sorts. "Hello?" he called out.

"This way" Naruto thought he heard so he just walked in the direction he heard the voice. It took like a minute for him to reach the end and what he saw shocked him.

Before Naruto was a giant cage with a piece of paper on it. Naruto couldn't read it from here but for some reason he knew it read 'seal'. **"So your finally here"** said a voice from within the cage.

"Who's there?" he asked trying to sound brave.

Then its eyes opened. It was bigger than Naruto and it was red with black slits. Light began to show everywhere making it easier for Naruto to see. Looking in the cage he saw a giant fox with nine-tails **"Recognise me now Kit?" **the giant animal asked.

_'A giant fox? I've never seen anything like this. But...why does it have nine...tails'_ Naruto thought but then realised "Your the Kyuubi"

The fox chuckled **"Correct Kit. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, or if you prefer Kurama which is my real name"** Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"Where are we and how are you alive?" asked Naruto.

**"Wait one moment there are three others that wish to speak with you"** Just then three figures appeared. This made Naruto more confuced especially since they are hedgehogs. **"Also to answer your first question we are in your mind"**

"My mind?" Kurama nodded "Ok if this is my mind then how are you here and who are these guys?"

The blue hedgehog stepped forward "Hi my names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

The black hedgehog was next "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog"

The final one said "Im Silver the Hedgehog"

"Nice to meet you. My names Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto making them smile, well Shadow smirked. Naruto then took a serious look "Now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

**"Kit have you ever wondered why the villagers treat you like that?" **asked Kurama.

"I've always wondered but never known"

**"The day you were born was the day I attacked. I would like you to know that it was against my will and that someone from the Uchiha clan did it. Damn Sharingan"** he muttered the last part. **"Anyway the Fourth Hokage could not defeat me. It is impossible for a demon to die. So your leader decided to seal me inside of you"**

"So all this time the villagers thought I was you?" he asked. Kurama sadly nodded "But it wasn't your fault to attack the village?" another nod "I forgive you then. It's was never your fault to begin with and you couldn't do anything to stop it"

**"Kit...thank you"**

"No problem. Now How are you guys here?" asked Naruto towards the hedgehogs.

"To be honest" started Silver "We have no idea. At first we were having a party"

"Still cant believe you came to that," said Sonic to Shadow interrupting Silver.

"As I was saying. We were having a party and then we were sucked into a portal. Next thing we knew we were in a forest with a giant fox attacking a giant frog"

**"Toad. Those summons are sensitive about that"** corrected Kurama.

"Then somehow we were caught in the sealing. And for the past 12 years we have all been inside you" finished Silver pointing towards Naruto.

"Wow" was all he said. "Ok then my final question"

"Shoot" said Sonic.

"Why am I here?"

**"I felt it was time for you to know why everyone hated you. Also, as an apology, we have decided to give you a gift"**

"A gift? From each of you?"

"Yep" started Sonic "From me you are getting my super speed. You'll be as fast as the speed of sound, maybe even faster if you train hard enough"

"My gift is my Chaos Control. This allows you to warp time and space making you teleport. You also have Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast which are my strongest attacks"

"From me you are getting my power of Telekinesis. You are able to move objects with your mind"

"Really? I get all that?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yep" said Sonic.

**"My gift Kit. I am making all these abilities your Kekkei Genkai. This way no one can steal and learn your abilities. This also means that all your descendents will have this aswell"**

Naruto began to tear up, but it was out of joy "Thank you. All of you"

**"Time for you to go Kit"**

"Wait can I still see you guys again?"

"You can. All you need to do is think to us and can talk to you," explained Shadow.

"Bye guys" everyone waved apart from Kurama. "Oh and guys...I promise to free you guys on day" and with that he left his mind.

**"That boy is something else,"** said Kurama with the others agreeing.

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Its about time to" said Sonic through Naruto's mind.

Just then Naruto felt a presence behind him. He didn't take a defensive position because he recognised it instantly "Hello Hinata" he said with smile.

"Hello Naruto" she said walking up next him and giving him a hug. Naruto and Hinata both love each other and have since they met. Of course they kept it a secret in case the villagers found out. So Naruto has to act like he loves Sakura knowing she would never return the feelings. Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips. Hinata isn't as shy as she looks. She is actually quite confident and strong. She pretends to be weak and shy so she can fool everyone as well. "Tomorrows the day we can stop hiding" she said smiling.

"Yeah. Im tired of being with you in secret. I hate wearing this damn orange jumpsuit too. I can't wait to wear the clothes you made me" Hinata blushed at that. For Narutos 12th Birthday she made him clothe from scratch. Naruto was really touched by that. He told her that he couldn't wear it in case the villagers ruined it so he promised that he would wear it on the day of the Genin Exams. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Naruto smiling at his secret girlfriend.

"I dont know. Do you want to train for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Sure why not?" he said. Hinata hugged him more tightly knowing what he was about to do. Concentrating Naruto glowed slightly Chaos Control" and they both teleported to the closest training ground.

* * *

**There, the rewritten version. I am quite proud of myself for it and I hope you all like it aswell. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. The Genin Exam

**People liked the first chapter and so I have decided to work on this story along with 4 others. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Day of the Genin Exams)

Naruto was standing in his apartment with a smile. Why? He was wearing his new outfit that Hinata made for him. No longer will he wear that orange jumpsuit.

Instead he is wearing blue jeans, a black long sleeved muscle shirt that showd his muscles nicely, Silvers gloves (With the gold bracelet thing), Shadows shoes and rings (the ones that go around his ankles and wrists), a blue short sleeved open hoodie. He also has his kunai pouch on his right leg and a back pouch. The shoes act just like Shadow's meaning they can sakte at great speeds when he cant run. His gloves glow like Silvers when he uses his Telekenisis and when he runs he leaves a blue blur. (If anyone can give a better description please tell me because this one sucks)

Smiling at his new look Naruto left his apartment. Locking the door he used his speed to appear in front of the Hyuuga Compound where Hinata lives. Outside stood Naruto's grilfriend. "Hey" said Naruto. Hinata smiled and ran to hug him.

"Hello" she greeted with a kiss. "I knew you would look good in that"

"All thanks to you. Want a lift?" he asked.

"Yes please" she said hugging him again. Naruto then ran whilst carrying Hinata to the academy. It took lless than a minute to get there "Thank you"

"Your welcome. I can't wait to see their faces," said Naruto chuckling. Hinata giggled whilst imagining it as well. There they stood in front of their classroom on the day they become Genin. Opening the door everybody went quiet when they saw Naruto and Hinata. "Hey" was all he said.

"Naruto? Where did all the orange go?" asked Kiba Inuzuka, one of Naruto's friends.

"That thing? I thought it would be time for a change," he said smiling.

"HAH I WIN INO-PIG!" shouted Sakura Haruno; the 'Class Banshee' is what Naruto calls her.

"The only reason you won was because of that forehead beating me here!" shouted Ino Yamanaka, thankfully not as loud. Then they both noticed Naruto and Hinata "Wow Naruto you look hot" said Ino knowing she was teasing Hinata. But the result was not what she expected. Hinata was glaring at her.

"He only changed to try and look cool like Sasuke but he'll never be that good" snorted Sakura. Naruto and Hinata ignored her, although Hinata did glare. They both just went to the back corner or the class.

It was then Iruka, their teacher, walked in. "Alright class settle down" he said. People ignored so he used his Big Head Jutsu and shouted "SIT DOWN ALREADY!" thankfully that worked. "Now today is the day you have all been...Naruto?" he just noticed Naruto at the back of the class and his new look "...New look suits you"

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei" said Naruto.

"Anyway today is the Genin exams. There are three tests: the written, target practice, and sparring. After that will be the Ninjutsu test. The person who does the best is Rookie of the Year" A lot of people, mainly females, looked at Sasuke but he just grunted and looked at Iruka. "You have an hour to finish the paper" he said handing the paper out with his assistant, Mizuki "You may begin...now"

Mizuki was staring at Naruto (Weird right?) _'Looks like the Demon is going to fail another test this year. Once he fails I can put my plan into action'_ thought Mizuki.

Naruto however was looking at his paper. The questions were harder than usual. More difficult than academy level. That's when he noticed a Genjutsu was on it. Naruto sighed and placed the paper down. Concentrating he pushed his chakra out and dispelled it easily. _'Thank god for those Genjutsu lessons Kurama-Sensei taught me' _he thought.

* * *

An hour later Iruka said "All right pencils down. The written part is finished" you could hear everybody sighing in relief. You could also see Sakura's confident smirk that she passed. "Now lets go outside. Target practice is next" everybody got up from their seats and left the classroom.

On the way there Hinata said, "I noticed that there was a Genjutsu on your paper"

Naruto chuckled "Yeah. It was easy to dispel. Mizuki was never good at Genjutsu" they both know that Mizuki has been tampering with Naruto's schoolwork. They both think that he's planning something as well. "Im also thankful for Kurama-Sensei teaching me about Genjutsu" Hinata learned about the Kyuubi and the others a little over a year ago. At first Naruto was nervous and scared about her reaction but he was surprised when she gave him his first kiss. Ever since then they've been going out. "How did you do on the test?"

"I think I did well. What about you?"

"Same" said Naruto.

"Alright everyone please get ready" called Iruka "I need you to take out ten kunai and ten shuriken. When I call out your name please step up and throw" It didn't take long for Iruka to call out Hinata. She stepped up and got ready. She threw five kunai at a time and got a perfect score. Another perfect score with her shuriken. "Very good" After ten minutes it was Sasuke's turn. As expected he got perfect throws. "Naruto it's your turn"

"Dont mess up loser," said Sasuke smirking.

"I wont" he stood with his weapons ready. He threw and got perfect score along with Sasuke and Hinata. Nobody, but Hinata, could believe it. The dead last got a perfect score. "How was that?"

"Great" said Hinata with a smile.

Iruka got over his shock and said "Alright everyone its time for sparring"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata weren't really paying attention to the matches. But then Hinata was called "Hinata, your up against Sakura"

Sakura snorted, "This should be easy"

"Yes it should," said Hinata. She got into a different version of the Gentle Fist stance. She couldn't use the proper stance so she developed a new style with the help of Naruto and Kyuubi.

Iruka watched as Sakura got into the basic academy stance and glared at Hinata "Ready...begin!" Sakura instantly ran at Hinata with a raised fist but Hinata just calmly stepped aside and tripped her up. This caused Sakura to fall down and a bunch of people to laugh. Hinata then tapped the back of Sakura's neck causing her to be limp but conscious.

"Whats going on!? Why can't I move!?" shouted Sakura.

"I touched a nerve on the back of your neck that caused you to go limp," explained Hinata.

"Hinata wins," said Iruka. "Hinata could you help Sakura please?"

Hinata sighed "Do I have to?" people are surprised by this. She usually wants to help anybody...and she didn't stutter.

"Yes please" Hinata nodded and gave Sakura the ability to move again. "Alright this is the final match. Naruto your against Sasuke"

A bunch of Sasuke's fan girls cheered for him and nobody cheered for Naruto. Hinata frowned at that then walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. A LOT of people were completely surprised by this. The guys were glaring at Naruto and the girls were glaring at Hinata. They were glaring at Hinata for kissing Naruto instead of trying to get Sasuke. Hinata pulled back and couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's dazed look.

"Um...not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" he asked shaking his head and smiling even though he had a blush.

"It was for good luck. I'll give you another one if you win" right after she said that Naruto was already in the sparring ring.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE ALREADY!" shouted Naruto to Sasuke.

"If you want to lose that quickly then fine," said the Uchiha smirking.

"We'll see," said Naruto.

Iruka walked up and raised his hand "Ready..." Sasuke got into his Interceptor Fist fighting style. Naruto stood there looking like he was ready to run. "Begin"

Sasuke ran at Naruto and tried to punch him but Naruto just seemed to vanish. "What?" He then reappeared and spun kick Sasuke on the side of the head. All of Sasuke's fan girls were shocked at the fact Naruto managed to hit Sasuke. "How did you do that?" questioned Sasuke.

Naruto just chuckled "Im not saying"

Sasuke ran at him again and tried a sweep kick. The key word being 'tried' Naruto just jumped over it and punched Sasuke in the head making him fly away. Sasuke gritted his teeth _'How did he do that!? I'll show him never to mess with an Uchiha'_ he thought pulling out some kunai.

Iruka saw this and was about to stop when Naruto said, "Leave him Iruka-Sensei. He wont be able to hit me anyway" Iruka hesitated but nodded allowing it. Sasuke ran at Naruto and threw his weapons with all his strength. The kunai were aimed perfectly aiming at Naruto's head and heart. But Naruto just raised an arm and the weapons just stopped about a metre away from him "What!?"

People may not have seen it, apart from Hinata who knows what is happening, but Naruto was using his Telekenisis to make the weapons stop. The marking on the glove was glowing and the kunai were glowing blue aswell. Throwing his hand down the kunai embedded themselves into the ground. "My turn" said Naruto. Bringing his hands close together yellow chakra appeared (I know its not actually chakra but because its Naruto I thought why not) Naruto thrust his hands out shouted "Chaos Spear!" and the yellow shot out looking like a spear that hit Sasuke. Sasuke shouted in pain and then fell unconscious. Iruka went to check on him "Dont worry he's just unconscious. I didn't use its full power," explained Naruto.

Iruka sighed in relief and then smiled "Naruto is the winner" all of Sasuke's fan girls were screaming in protest but Hinata just ran at Naruto and kissed him.

"I told you, you would get another kiss if you won" she said.

"And I'm glad I did" he said.

"Alright class we have one final test. You must be able to use substitution, transformation, and make a clone and if you pass you will get a headband," said Iruka. He looked at Naruto expecting him to be sad. All through out the years Naruto has never been able to make a single clone. But instead of seeing a worried face he saw Naruto was smiling.

* * *

Back in the classroom people waited. Most have already done the test and not everybody got a headband. Naruto was not surprised when Hinata got one. He was really happy for her. Just then Sasuke stepped out with a headband around his forehead "How's the head?" asked Naruto smirking at the beating he gave. Sasuke glared but didn't answer.

"Naruto it's your turn" said Iruka. Naruto got up and headed towards the other room. Iruka and Mizuki sat on one side of the room along with the headbands. Naruto stood waiting in the centre of the room "Ok Naruto I need you to use substitution" Naruto smirked and substituted for a chair and then came back "Good. Now transform"

Naruto nodded and said, "Transform!" in a puff of smoke Naruto was replaced by the Third Hokage and then turned back to normal.

"Very good. Final one. I need you to make a perfect clone" he said nervous _'Please god dont let the clone SUCK!'_

Naruto smirked and said "Clone coming up!" just then Naruto disappeared and multiple Naruto's appeared.

"What? Whats going on?" asked Mizuki to himself.

The real Naruto appeared in front of Iruka "Y-You pass!" shouted a happy Iruka.

"YES!" shouted Naruto. Mizuki was seething at the fact his plan was ruined. Iruka took a headband and gave it to Naruto.

* * *

"Congratulations class. Those of you that have a headband are now Genin. Those of you who dont Im sorry but you'll be staying" said Iruka.

Everyone who passed cheered and left the building to greet their families. Of course Naruto was with Hinata because they didn't have to wait for families (Naruto's an orphan and I guess Hinata's family doesn't really bother getting her) "Why dont I take my girlfriend out on a date?" asked Naruto.

"Yes please" just as they were about to leave an ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki is called to the Hokage's office" was all he said before disappearing.

"Wanna come with?" asked Naruto.

"Why not?" was Hinata's reply.

* * *

**I hope that chapter went all right. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. The Truth about Naruto

**Not much to say except enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hokage's Office holding each other's hands. Everyone was shocked to see 'the Demon' and the Heiress together. As they walked they heard people say, "Why is the Heiress with that thing?" "Did it mess with her mind or something? We should report this to the Hokage!" or one that made Hinata angry "Whoa Demon boy looks hot!"

"Just ignore them," said Naruto getting Hinata's attention.

"I can't help it," she said frowning.

"Tell you what, why dont I just run?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded her head and hugged Naruto as he ran to the Tower in less than a couple of seconds.

Walking in they were stopped by the secretary "Hello Naruto, here to see Lord Hokage?" she asked. This was one of the few people that dont see Naruto as a Demon.

"Hey Amy and yeah I am" he said grinning.

"Alright then I'll just notify them. Also why is the Hyuuga Heiress holding your hand?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"That's easy. She's my girlfriend," said Naruto. Hinata smiled and blushed at this. Even though she as now confident in her self she still the same old Hinata on the inside.

"Congratulations to you both on that and becoming Genin" said Amy with them smiling. She then went to the door followed by the young couple. Knocking on it she opened the door saying "Lord Hokage, Naruto is here to see you" The Hokage wasn't expecting anyone for a few minutes so he decided to read a small orange book but when Amy knocked on the door he quickly hid it in a draw.

"Alright send him in," said Sarutobi acting like nothing happened.

"And if I see that book one more time there will be pain in certain areas" she said threateningly whilst cracking her knuckles. Of course the Hokage paled and nodded in understanding and fright. "Good" she said letting Naruto and Hinata in the office.

"Hey Old man" said Naruto with a wave.

"Hello Naruto. Hinata? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Im here with Naruto. We were about to go on a date until he was summoned," she said.

Sarutobi was surprised by the lack of stuttering and shyness from the Hyuuga "Ok then. Naruto do you know why you have been summoned?"

"Is it about the Genin Exam?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said the Hokage nodding "I have seen what you did. I would like to know how you managed all this"

"Ok then" and Naruto spent half an hour explaining to the Hokage about his bloodline and how he acquired them. At the end Sarutobi was astonished.

"So your telling me for the past three years you've known about the Kyuubi and you have three others sealed inside of you by mistake"

"Yep"

"And the three...hedgehogs?" Naruto nodded "gave you these abilities and the Kyuubi has turned it into a bloodline?"

"Yep three separate bloodlines. Sonic Speed, Chaos Control, and Telekenisis"

"And Hinata has known about all this for the past three years aswell?"

"Yep. She was getting bullied on day by some academy guys and I stopped them by levitating them off the ground. They got scared and ran off and I became friends with Hinata. She was my first friend so I told her about the Kyuubi and the others. When I finished I was shocked that she still saw me as me and not the fox" Hinata smiled at the memory.

Sarutobi was silent for a moment thinking everything over then suddenly he sighed and stood up "Naruto I think its time you were told of your parents"

"My parents?" repeated Naruto with wide eyes. Hinata's eyes were also wide in shock.

"Yes Naruto" the Hokage walked to the pictures of the past Hokage's and stopped at the fourth "Your father asked that I not tell you of who he or your mother was until you became Chunin or turned 16. But seeing how you have acquired 3 separate bloodlines and have decided to drop your mask I have decided to tell you" He the reached up and removed the Fourths picture showing a safe covered in seals. "Could you please come here Naruto and put a drop of your blood onto this seal please?" he asked pointing to one seal inpaticular.

Nodding Naruto walked up and bit his thumb. Using his blood he pressed it against the seal and it glowed. It got brighter so everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light died down it revealed an open safe with no door or seals. "My blood did that?"

"Yes Naruto. The seal on the door was to open specifically to your families DNA. Nobody else could get in because it was also designed so that it would sense who was opening it" explained the Hokage reaching into the safe and pulling out a scroll "This was to be given to you" Naruto took the scroll and hesitantly read it.

"Dear Naruto,

I guess your wondering who is writing this. Well I am the Fourth Hokage also called Minato Namikaze but you should know me as your father. I take it this is a shock to you but I am telling you the truth. The seal was designed to only accept Namikaze blood so if you opened it then that is all the proof there is.

I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for not being there for you but as the Hokage I had to protect the village even with my life. When I sealed the Nine-Tails into you I asked the Third that you be seen as a hero. But Im guessing that never happened and that you have lived a life that nobody should. I wish I could be there for you along with your mother but we cannot.

Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I am sorry to say that she died when the Nine-Tails was torn away from her. Yes she was the previous Jinchuriki. She died because a masked man used a jutsu that tore the Nine-Tails away from her along with her soul. She loved you so much.

You also have a Godfather and a Godmother. They are the remaining Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya was my sensei but if you ever see him make sure to hurt for spying on our honeymoon.

I wish I could tell you more son but I am afraid the Nine-Tails is near the village. I have sealed a few things into this scroll such as your inheritance, a couple of clan jutsu's, and the key's to your new home. Sarutobi knows where it is so just ask him.

Goodbye son and I love you so much

Love Minato Namikaze, your Father"

At the end of the letter Naruto was in tears. He dropped the scroll and Hinata picked it up to read. When she was finished she was also in tears. Hinata looked at Naruto and pulled him into a loving embrace letting him cry into her shoulder as she cried into his. Sarutobi also looked at the scroll and smiled when he closed it. After a minute both Genins stopped crying and pulled away from the hug. They stood up and Hinata was leaning against Naruto "How are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi.

"I fell...better. Like I've finally found what I've been looking for" said Naruto with a small gentle smile.

"That's good. Why dont we take a look at what the scroll has sealed inside?" Naruto nodded and opened the scroll. He saw the seal and put some blood on it like he did with the safe. Instead of a flash of light there was only a puff of smoke revealing 3 scrolls, a sword, a tri-pronged kunai, keys, and the Forbidden Scroll.

Sarutobi looked at the Forbidden Scroll in confusion "I know that was Minato's but how did it get in the scroll"

Then suddenly an ANBU appeared "Lord Hokage, the Forbidden Scroll has disappeared!" he then noticed it on the desk "Oh there it is. Shall I return it?"

"I am afraid not. It belongs to Naruto now" said Sarutobi. _'So Minato designed it so it would teleport the Forbidden Scroll. Clever'_

"Very well sir" the ANBU bowed to the Hokage and left.

"All this stuff is for me?" asked Naruto.

"I believe so," said the Hokage. "Make sure you keep this stuff from anyone else"

"I know. Why is there a sword?"

"I didn't think I would ever see this again. This is the famous 'Whirlpool Katana' it was your mothers. She was deadly with this. It gave her the name 'The Red Whirlpool of Death' in the Hidden Whirlpool Village where she is from," said Sarutobi "Only you can wield it because you are an Uzumaki"

"Naruto nodded and took hold of the Katana. "It feels so light"

"Hinata could you please take a look at it with your Byakugan?" asked Sarutobi.

Hinata nodded and said "Byakugan!" Veins showed at her temples signalling it was active. Hinata looked at the blade and saw it was made with chakra conducting metal "It has chakra metal in it"

"Correct. The Katana will react to elemental chakra making it more powerful. I am guessing that the red scroll contains your mothers sword style"

Naruto put the sword down and took the red scroll opening it he read the style "Its a style called 'The Slicing Tides' sounds deadly"

"Trust me it is" grumbled the Third.

"Naruto took another scroll and opened it "This scroll has the Jutsu called 'Rasengan'"

"Ah that is a move that your father created. It is a seal less jutsu and very powerful" explained Sarutobi.

"And this scroll is Hirashin" said Naruto opening the other scroll.

"Now this scroll is what made your fathers name 'The Yellow Flash'"

"This is so cool," said Naruto.

"Now Naruto I need to ask you if you wish to take your fathers name. Your father had many enemies which is why we gave you your mothers name"

Naruto thought for a moment "From now on my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Very well then. Here are the directions to your new home. It is also next to the Hyuuga's so Hinata can show you the way"

Naruto thanked the Hokage and sealed everything back into the scroll before leaving "Thank you" said Naruto closing the door behind him and Hinata.

Sarutobi chuckled as he put Minato's picture back up. Looking at it he said, "Your son will definitely become the greatest Hokage"

* * *

(Near the Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto and Hinata walked past the Hyuuga Compound holding each other's hand. The guards were shocked at this as one went to inform her father. "Its this way Naruto" said Hinata leading Naruto.

When they got there all Naruto could see was a wall and a gate "Where's my house?" asked Naruto.

Hinata giggled at how ridiculous that sounded "Its behind the wall Naruto. It was made like this so nobody could get in. Not even the Byakugan could see threw the wall"

Naruto nodded and looked at the gate noticing a keyhole. Taking out the scroll Naruto unseal the keys. Using this he opened it revealing a mansion twice the size of the Hyuuga Compound "This is incredible!"

"I never knew a compound could be this big," said Hinata in astonishment. They spent an hour looking around the house. Naruto was especially excited to use his families training grounds. Hinata was excited about visiting the gardens. To her it was really beautiful. "Naruto I think I should return home"

"Oh ok then. I'll walk you," said Naruto taking her hand. They talked for a few minutes until they reached Hinata's place "Even though it wasn't a proper date I still had a great time," said Naruto.

"So did I. After team placements can I come by and see your garden again?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto took a thinking pose "I dont know I may need convincing" Hinata smiled and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away she saw his dazed state "I-I still dont know" he said. Hinata giggled and kissed him again. This time when she separated he said, "Y-You can come by anytime you want" and he fell over. He didn't faint but he was in heaven now.

"Goodnight Naruto" she said pecking him on the cheek and walked back into her Compound.

"Goodnight" said Naruto as he walked away looking like he is about to fall over. But the smile on his face showd he was happy.

As Hinata headed towards her room she was stopped by a Branch member "Lady Hinata, your father wishes to see you"

"Thank you" said Hinata walking towards her fathers study.

* * *

**I hope people liked that chapter. I dont think I did a good job on the letter though so dont blame me please. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Meeting the Team!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata stood outside her fathers study and knocked. "Come in," said her father through the door.

She opened it and walked in to sit down. Once seated she looked at her father and said "Hello father" Hiashi is actually kind to his daughters but because of the Elders he has to be the Hyuuga Head instead of a father to them at most of the time.

This surprised Hiashi but he made sure he didn't show it "I called you here to know how your Exam went. I can see your headband so I know you passed"

Hinata smiled "Well I passed but I will not find out if I am top Kunoichi until we are assigned teams. The same goes with Rookie of the Year"

"How well do you think did?" he asked.

"I think I did well," she said.

"Very good" he said with a small smile "Also I was told by one of the guards that you and that Uzumaki boy walked past the Compound holding hands" Hiashi doesn't hate Naruto because he was friends with his parents. He even had a few Hyuuga's protect the boy.

"Yes I was with Naruto. We were going to his new home. I am sure you will be familiar with the home," said Hinata.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Why would I find it familiar?"

"Well his home is the Namikaze Compound now because he has discovered who his family is" Hiashi almost fell of his chair but managed to stay.

"So he finally knows does he?" Hinata nodded. "And I am guessing that you are in a relationship with this boy"

"For over a year now" said Hinata truthfully.

They stayed silent for a minute. Hiashi seemed to be thinking something over until he sighed "Very well but if he treats you poorly I will see him"

"Yes father" said Hinata walking towards the door but stopped at her father's voice.

"Oh I was also wondering how you became more confident"

"It was because of Naruto. He helped me become more confident" Hiashi nodded and Hinata left but almost walked into her sister "Hanabi?"

"Sister. How was the exam?" she asked. Hanabi looked almost like Hinata just longer hair and she was 8 years old.

"It was great I know I passed for sure," said Hinata

"Are you ok?" asked the 8 year old.

"Yes why?"

"You just seem...different" she said.

"I am different" started Hinata "For a few years everyone thought I was a shy and weak little girl. But ever since I've met Naruto he's helped me become more confident and stronger" she said now walking away.

"Whose Naruto?" asked Hanabi slightly shocked.

"My boyfriend" at this Hanabi's eyes grew wide as Hinata walked into her room giggling.

* * *

The next day Naruto waited outside the Hyuuga compound staring at the sky "What are you doing here?" asked a voice startling Naruto slightly.

Looking Naruto saw a Hyuuga boy around his age with long hair and a leaf headband "Excuse me?"

"I asked you what are you doing here?" he asked again narrowing his eyes.

"Im waiting for Hinata" he said smiling. "Who are you?"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," he said.

"Oh so your Hinata's cousin with anger issues" he said laughing slightly.

"You better watch what you say," he threatened activating his Byakugan. Naruto just smiled and used his Sonic Speed to vanish making Neji's eyes widened "Where did he go?" he asked himself.

"Oh hey Hinata!" said Naruto from behind Neji. Quickly turning he saw Naruto and Hinata.

"How did you get pass the Byakugan!?" he shouted angrily.

Naruto looked at Neji over his shoulder "You say something?"

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

"ANOTHER NINJA HAS A COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE! DAMN YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" guess who that was.

* * *

Angered Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder only to find himself floating in the air "Don't touch me again" warned Naruto.

_'How is he doing this!?'_ thought Neji. He then used his Byakugan to see how and found out it was Naruto's chakra that is around him.

Naruto was laughing a bit at Neji's expression and Hinata was giggling. But seeing how it was her cousin she thought it would be best to be nice "Naruto can please let Neji go? We have to go to the academy now" she said giving him a cute face.

Seeing this Naruto smiled "You know I can't resist that face. Fine I'll let him go...poor choice of words" he said actually letting Neji go in mid air. Neji hit the ground with an 'oomph' and was about to attack Naruto until he realised they were gone. Scowling he walked inside to find a giggling Hanabi and an amused Hiashi. Both with their Byakugan's active.

* * *

(Near academy)

"That was mean Naruto," said Hinata.

"He deserved it" was his reply as they entered the building. When they entered the classroom they instantly saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto and, for some reason, Ino was at the back of the class looking curious at Naruto and Hinata. Walking up there Naruto said "Uh hey Ino"

"Hey" she said.

Hinata was confused. There was an empty seat next to Sasuke and yet she wasn't running for it "Why are you sitting here?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Because I realised something"

"What?" asked Naruto as he and Hinata took a seat. Naruto in the middle with Ino and Hinata at his sides.

"I realised that I've been wasting my time chasing after Sasuke instead of trying to be a good ninja. I also realised how arrogant and stuck up he is so I was wondering..." she hesitated with this part.

"Go on" encouraged Naruto.

"Well I was wondering if you and Hinata can help me" she said.

"Why?" asked Hinata even more confused.

"Because I saw how strong you and Naruto are. Naruto use to be the 'Dead Last' and you use to be the 'Shy Princess'. I was hoping that, because you both got stronger, that maybe I could aswell"

Naruto looked at Hinata and he could see she was thinking about it. After a minute she shrugged saying "Why not?"

Naruto looked back at Ino and saw how nervous she was. He smiled and said, "Ok then"

"Really!?" she all but shouted.

"Yes. Meet us outside the academy after we meet our teams" he said.

The next thing he knew was Ino hugging him whilst saying "Thank you!" over and over. She then realised what she did, aswell as Hinata's glare, and quickly let go muttering an apology.

"I-Its all right" he said.

Sakura came rushing in looking like she ran for a few miles. She looked at Sasuke and saw an empty seat "Yes I beat Ino-Pig!" she shouted. Naruto looked at Ino and saw a vein on her temple.

She looked like she was about to shout but thought against it "That's good" said Naruto making her smile.

* * *

It didn't take long for Iruka to enter "Alright class settle down" and they did _'NOW they pay attention!?'_ he thought with a sweat drop.

One of the students put their hand up "Excuse me Iruka-Sensei but where's Mizuki-Sensei?"

Iruka sighed "Well last night he was about to steal the Forbidden Scroll but got caught. He's now in jail for a long time" the whole class started muttering but it quickly ended.

Ino looked at Naruto and Hinata and saw them smiling "Did you guy's do something?"

"Well we knew Mizuki was planning something. We just told the Hokage about Mizuki being suspicious" said Hinata with an innocent smile.

Iruka then got everyone's attention "All right. Before I call off your names for your team's I will now name the Rookie of the Year" Sasuke looked ready to stand up but Iruka stopped him by saying "The winner is...Naruto and Hinata! Making it a tie!" They both smiled and Ino didn't seem surprised.

"WHAT!?" shouted Sasuke enraged.

"That's not possible!?" screeched Sakura. Naruto and Hinata went down to accept their prizes "How did the Freak and the Loser Girlfriend win and not Sasuke!?"

Naruto was fine with being called a freak but when she called Hinata a loser girlfriend he got angry. Frowning he looked at her and, using his Telekenisis, made her float in the air. Before she could say anything though Naruto also made sure to clamp her mouth shut "I don't care if you call me names or hit me or anything else. But when you insult the one I love then I will hurt you. GOT IT!?" he shouted the last part making her scared and nod. Smirking he dropped her on the ground "Good" he said.

Hinata smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Thank you Naruto"

"No problem" with that they went back to their seats with their friends congratulating them on winning (Their friends are the rest of the Rookie Nine apart from Sasuke and Sakura)

"Thank you Naruto" said Iruka sarcastically "Now on to the teams. Team 1 will be...Team 7 are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-"

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" screamed the Pink-Haired Banshee.

"...As I was saying" said an annoyed Iruka "Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

Somewhere in the class Naruto heard an "Oh crap" making him chuckle.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

"What a drag" muttered Shikamaru. Choji just kept eating and Shino nodded.

"Team 9 are still running. Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga" she smiled at this along with Naruto "and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. That's everyone so you can all go outside for lunch. Be back in an hour too meet your sensei's" said Iruka leaving the room.

Ino was surprised "I wasn't expecting to be on the same team as you two" she said.

"Same here" said Hinata equally surprised with Naruto nodding his head.

"Come on" he said "Lets go get lunch!"

"Where are we going?" asked Ino.

"Ichirakus Ramen Stand!" shouted Naruto happily.

"Im sorry but why dont we go to a salad bar? Im on a diet" she said. She noticed that Naruto's seemed to flinch and Hinata looked slightly sad.

"...Lets just say that it won't end well" he said.

The silence was awkward until Ino said "Well then I guess I can have one bowl" Naruto perked up and started running with his team following.

* * *

After an hour everyone returned to their class waiting for their new sensei's to arrive. It only took a few minutes for a woman with red eyes to appear "Team 10 follow me please" said team got up and followed. As they walked Ino and Kurenai noticed a lot of glares aimed at Naruto. This confuced the blond girl but not the Jonin. They walked until they reached a small cafe and entered. They took a table at the corner and Kurenai ordered some tea for them all "All right. My name is Kurenai and I will be this team's sensei. Now then let's introduce our selves, I'll even go first" clearing her throat she said, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like Genjutsu's, going out with my friends and going for walked through the forest. I dislike perverts and people who take advantage of others. My goal is to have a nice family and to be the top Genjutsu specialist in Konoha" she then looked at Hinata "Your turn"

Hinata nodded and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like Naruto, flowers, my family, and cinnamon roll's. I dislike people who judge others and who view them as weak for being different. My dream is to change the Hyuuga clan for the better and to have a family" she said the last part blushing at the thought of having a family with Naruto.

"That's good" looking at Ino she said "Your turn"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, fashion, gossip, and Sas-" she stopped herself at that. Naruto and Hinata smiled at this "i dislike people who think women are nothing more than objects and are weak. My dream is to be the top Kunoichi in our village and to take over the families flower store"

Kurenai nodded with a smile "Very good. Finally you" she said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Hinata, training, and my friends. I hate people judging others and hating them for being different" Ino and Kurenai noticed that Naruto's eyes seemed to show pain in them but it quickly went away "My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect this village and to be accepted"

Kurenai nodded _'Not a bad group. I think I have an idea for this team'_ their orders came and the waiter glared at Naruto before putting his drink down "Ok then. Tomorrow I want you to meet me at Training Ground 8 for a survival exercise. And before you mention doing this all ready this is actually your real Genin exam"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The Genin exam that you took was just to show the people who have potential. The real Genin exam is to see which one of you's can actually become a ninja. As I said meet me tomorrow at training ground 8. Make sure to be there by noon otherwise you fail and get sent back to the academy" with that they started talking about things that came to mind. They were all about to leave until Kurenai said "Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Sure" he said. Hinata waited outside for Naruto and Ino went back to her families shop. Turning back Naruto asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think it would be best if you tell Ino" she said.

Naruto's eyes saddened "Why?" he asked.

"Because it will insure team work and make things easier especially if there were any 'accidents'" she said.

"But what if she hates me? Then the team wouldn't work," he said.

"I know but she seems to trust you. You were scared about telling Hinata weren't you?" Naruto nodded "But you did it anyway and look where you are now"

Sighing Naruto said, "I-I'll think about it" He walked out the shop seeing Hinata looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Kurenai-Sensei told me that I should tell Ino about _him_" he said. She nodded her head in understanding "Where's Ino? I thought we were going to train together," he asked looking around.

"She went by her families shop to tell them about her team. She said she'll meet us at our new training ground once done" answered Hinata.

"Oh ok then. Hey I have a gift for you," he said.

Hinata's eyes gleamed with excitement "What is it?" she asked.

"I'll give it to you at the training ground" he said causing her to pout.

"Well then lets get there quickly" she said hugging him.

"I feel like doing something different today"

"Like what?"

"This" he said wrapping his arms around her. Concentrating he used his Chaos Control to teleport to the training ground.

Kurenai watched from within the shop "These kid's are going to be a handful" she muttered.

* * *

******Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. A Hidden Test

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

In training ground 8 there was a flash of yellow. In that second Naruto and Hinata appeared looking happy "Finally the right training ground!" shouted Naruto happily.

"You know you suck at directions," said Sonic.

_'I don't know what you mean'_ thought Naruto.

Silver answered, "You went to 5 other training grounds and the only reason you found this one was because you followed the directions"

_'Im going to ignore you now'_ thought back Naruto. Looking around he found they were in a large clearing with a big stream and a few wooden posts "Cool place" Hinata nodded in agreement "So you want your surprise now?"

"Yes please" she said trying to act cute. And by Naruto's twitching eyebrow it's working.

_'Must...resist...GAH!'_ he thought in defeat. Sighing he smiled "Ok here it is"

"You will never last in an interrogation," said Shadow.

Naruto just ignored the voices and gave Hinata a scroll "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it up"

She did and her eyes widened "T-The Hirashin!?"

Naruto chuckled at her expression "Yes. I know that it belonged to my father but seeing how I can already teleport"

"Your Welcome" said Shadow sarcastically.

"You...are more sarcastic than I could imagine" said Sonic slightly disturbed.

"Thanks to my Chaos Control. So I just thought that maybe you could use it" his answer and a massive hug with A LOT of kisses that sent them both to the ground "I take it you like it" he said with a goofy smile.

"Defiantly. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Just before they kissed they heard a cough. Looking they saw Ino with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Im sorry to interrupt but I asked for training," she said not looking them in the eye.

Getting up and unruffling their clothes Naruto and Hinata smiled. No one noticed that their sensei was hiding in the trees watching with interest. _'I wonder if I should just test them now, they wouldn't be expecting it so it would be good to see how they'll do on a surprise attack...Might aswell, no point in doing it tomorrow morning if I can do it now. I'll just wait until they finished their training'_

Walking to the middle of the clearing Naruto turned to Ino "Ok what is it that you want to work on?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I mean do you want to work on Taijutsu, chakra control, or stuff like that"

Ino thought about it for a moment then said "I dont know if I have good chakra control so I think it would be good to work on that"

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata "Ok then. Hinata can you please make a Shadow Clone and train Ino?"

"Shadow Clone?" repeated Ino.

"Yeah. Its a B-rank Ninjutsu. You can't learn it now because it takes a lot of chakra to make one. I learned it because I have too much chakra to make a normal clone," explained Naruto.

"How can Hinata make one and what do you mean 'too much chakra'?"

"Hinata can make about three because we worked on her chakra reserves and control. And what I meant was this. The Hokage can make up to around 20-30 clones with his amount of chakra" he continued when he saw Ino nod "I can make around...somewhere around a thousand"

Ino was wide eyed. You'd think her eyes would fall out "That cant be possible" she finally said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and made a seal saying "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and the clearing was filled with Naruto's. To say Ino was shocked was an understatement. Even Kurenai, who was in a tree, nearly fell out in shock. Naruto dispelled all the clones and looked at Ino "Believe me now?" she just nodded dumbly "Good. Now, whilst Hinata teaches you about chakra control with her clone, I shall be teaching Hinata a new jutsu"

Hinata nodded and created a clone. The clone took Ino and went to the trees whilst the real Hinata stayed with Naruto in the middle of the clearing "Do you want the scroll?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just so we can understand the Hirashin" she nodded and gave him the scroll. He opened it and studied for a minute "Ok first off we have to work on your speed, so I think we need to get some weights"

* * *

(With Ino)

As they walked up to the tree Hinata pulled out a kunai "Have you ever climbed a tree with only chakra?" she asked _'The answer would be no'_

"I've seen it but I don't know how to do it" was her reply.

_'Knew it'_ thought Hinata _'Although I wasn't expecting her to have seen it'_ taking the kunai she gave it to Ino "You need to concentrate chakra to the bottom of your feet, which is also the most difficult place. Too much and you'll break the tree, too little and you'll slip off. You have to have the right amount of chakra to stay up. Use this kunai to mark where you go and also walk dont run" she went to sit against a tree "Just ask if you need help"

Ino nodded and made a seal to concentrate her chakra. After a minute she walked up to a tree _'Walk don't run'_ she thought as she slowly tried to walk up. Hinata was impressed. On her first try Ino managed to get up to 8 feet, but fell after words. Thankfully she marked the tree but landed on her ass "How was that?" asked Ino as she lightly panted as she stood up.

"Well that was impressive. That was about the same as when I first did it. But I can see your already tired which means you dont have a lot of chakra" Ino lowered her head "But that's probably more than Sakura. Just keep training in this. Not only will it help your chakra control but also raise your chakra levels" Hinata walked up to Ino and used Medical Jutsu to heal her small injury.

Kurenai was surprised _'Ino listens to Hinata as if she is the teacher. Might aswell start'_ she thought getting a kunai. She was thankful that she put a powerful Genjutsu over herself otherwise Hinata's Byakugan would have seen her already. Aiming she threw the kunai just in front of Ino as she ran up the tree. Surprised Ino lost her concentration and landed on the ground on her feet.

"Who's there!?" shouted Hinata taking a kunai out. Without using any hand signs she activated her Kekkei Genkai "Byakugan!" looking around she couldn't see anything _'Either the person disappeared or managed a very powerful Genjutsu. And seeing how my range is near the village the person hasn't left yet. Which means he or she is still here' _Hinata heard a few leaves rustle and threw one of her own kunai towards it. There was a thud. Looking with her Byakugan she could see it was a log "We need to get out of here," said Hinata to Ino who nodded.

They both ran towards the clearing and when they did they found only Naruto. He looked and saw the "What's going on?" he asked seeing the distress on their faces.

"We were attacked. Where's the real me?" asked Hinata looking for herself.

"She went to go get weights. Do you know who attacked you?"

"No but what I do know is that the person is using a strong Genjutsu. My Byakugan can't see through it," she said.

He looked around and a kunai came through the trees. Naruto easily dodged it and then he got an idea "Hinata can you use your Byakugan and see if you can see a pattern?" She nodded but dispersed as the real Hinata ran out of the trees with the Byakugan activated. Naruto turned too Ino "When Hinata figures the pattern Im going use my Sonic Speed to throw the guy here. When I do I want you to use your Mind Transfer Jutsu to capture the guy?"

"I can try," she said making the hand sign.

Naruto carefully checked the trees and waited for the right moment. Kunai's were thrown from different spots and then Hinata figured the pattern out "To your right now!" she shouted. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. Even though he couldn't see who it was he was still able to hit the guy into the clearing.

The opponent's Genjutsu faded but nobody saw who it was though. Without hesitating Ino used her families jutsu "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" her body fell to the ground. As the opponent fell to the ground she stayed unmoving. Naruto stared wide eyed at who it was and Hinata gasped "Who is it?" asked Ino through the body.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" exclaimed Hinata making Ino/Kurenai's eyes wide.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"Again we are so sorry sensei," said Hinata bowing to the ground.

"I said it was fine" said a chuckling Kurenai rubbing her left shoulder _'Damn Naruto hits hard'_ she looked at her students "Well I guess I should say...you pass!"

"...Excuse me?" asked Ino.

"This was a test to see if you three were able to work as a team. Each Jonin uses different tactics in doing so. I have to say that I was impressed by your strategy" She turned to Hinata "You were perfect it locating and sensory. Your are also great at healing" she turned to Ino "Your are perfect for immobilising the opponent and Im guessing that since your a Yamanaka you'll do great as an interrogator" and finally she turned to Naruto "Your are the heavy hitter and defence of the group so you'll be the front liner. Congratulations Team 8, you pass!" she said.

"Hell yeah!" shouted a happy Naruto.

"We did it!" shouted Ino. Hinata was so happy she hugged Naruto and gave him a deep kiss. This made Ino blush and look away and Kurenai to smile.

"Alright break it up," said Kurenai "Missions start in two days. Usually they start the next day but the Hokage is expecting the results tomorrow so take the day off" with that she vanished.

"Im starting to hate Genjutsu's" said Naruto.

"That's only because you can't do any," teased Hinata.

"You are really different" said Ino "What happened to the other you's?"

Naruto sighed "Im sorry but we can't tell you right now. Soon maybe"

Ino was about to ask what he meant but she saw the look in their eyes and could see pain and sadness. "O-Ok then. I hope you both can trust me soon" she said, "I have to go now. I'll see you two around" she said walking away.

"You do know that we'll have to tell her eventually" said Hinata.

"Yeah I know" he said, "Come on lets go get something to eat"

* * *

**Sorry if it took me a while but here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. A Mission and a Surprise

**Again I am sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you in position?" asked Kurenai through a headset.

"Affirmative" replied Naruto.

"Do you see the target?"

"I got him" said Ino.

"I see him," said Hinata.

"Very well. Capture" she ordered.

The next second Kurenai heard a loud crash and Naruto shouting "DAMN IT!"

She didn't have to wait long until as her team came out of the forest with Hinata holding a cat without it scratching her, Ino walking along side her, and Naruto covered in scratches "Should I ask?" asked Kurenai with an amused smirk.

"And people call me a demon" muttered Naruto.

"Let's go return Tora," said Kurenai.

* * *

(In the Hokage's office)

There was a knock on the door and Sarutobi had to rush to put away his favourite orange book. After he composed himself he said "Come in" Kurenai walked in followed by her team "Ah Kurenai. How was your team's mission?"

"They did well. Not only did they capture Tora without harming him but they used an effective plan aswell"

"What was the plan?"

"To use Naruto as a distraction whilst Hinata and Ino capture Tora"

Sarutobi looked amused and curious. He looked at Naruto and asked, "Why were you the distraction?"

Naruto answered by glaring at Hinata. Of course it was playful to which she just smiled back "She gave me the puppy-dog look" was all he said.

"Ah yes one of the females greatest weapons" said Sarutobi nodding his head.

"One of? There's more?" asked Naruto looking scared.

"Yes"

"Like what?"

Sarutobi looked straight into Naruto's eyes making him sweat a bit. Suddenly the light turned off which was weird seeing how it was daytime. Sarutobi took out a flashlight and turned it on under his head giving him a scary look "The frying pan" he said in a creepy voice. Then the lights turned back on and the Hokage nodded to Kurenai "Thanks for the Genjutsu"

"What the hell sensei!?" shouted Naruto.

Kurenai just laughed, "I couldn't help it. But it is true"

Naruto and Sarutobi just sweat dropped whilst thinking _'Don't make women angry' _A large woman entered the room. She was the Daimyo's wife who owns Tora. She looked around and then ran straight towards Tora. She started to smother it making everyone in the room think _'No wonder he ran away'_

"Thank you" she kept repeating as she walked away with a half dead cat.

"Ok then" started Sarutobi "Mission completed. Now we have more missions such as: painting fences, getting groceries, or-"

"TORA!" shouted the Daimyo's wife from down the hall.

Hiruzen sighed "Or capture Tora...again"

"No way" said Naruto "These are just chores! Were Genin and we need a better mission!"

"Im sorry Naruto but this is how the system works"

"What would it take for you to give us a better mission?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto don't bribe the Hokage!" shouted Kurenai.

"There's nothing," he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then smiled "Naruto?"

"I'll tell you the secret to defeating paperwork," said Naruto making the Hokage's eyes widen. The next second Naruto found himself being pinned to a wall by a distraught Hokage.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"Only if you give us a better mission"

"...fine" said a defeated Hokage.

"Shadow Clones" was all Naruto said.

Sarutobi froze and then dropped Naruto. He looked at the team and said, "Excuse me one second" as he left the room. For a few seconds nothing happened but then everybody in the village heard a scream. The Third walked back into the room mumbling "People call me the 'Professor' and yet a Genin managed to figure it out" When he got to his desk he hastily made a hand sign and three Sarutobi's appeared with each going to do the paperwork. Sighing in relief he went and sat down on the couch.

"Mission?" said Naruto.

"Fine. Because-" he was interrupted by a puff of smoke. They calmed down when they saw it was Pakkun, a dog.

"Sorry for intruding" he said.

"Whoa a talking dog," said Naruto.

"He's a summon Naruto. Most summons can talk," said Sarutobi "Why are you here?" he asked the dog.

"Yeah. Kakashi sent me because his mission may be wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"They were attacked by two Chunin ranked missing ninja," he said making the Hokage's eyes widen.

"Do they need back-up?" he asked seriously.

"His team are still going and he asked for back-up. Im afraid I have to go now" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Thinking for a moment Sarutobi turned to Kurenai "I have your mission. You and your team shall be going to the Land of Waves as back up to Kakashi and his team. You leave immediately"

"Yes Lord Hokage" she said leaving the room along with her team. When they were outside she turned to her team "Ok I want you to pack for at least a week. I have no idea how long we'll be out of the village for. Be at the gate in an hour" without another word she turned around and left.

"Hold on" said Naruto. Hinata put Naruto's left arm around her waist whilst his hand on the other arm went to Ino's shoulder. All three glowed slightly and then Naruto said "Chaos Control" as they teleported. They reappeared in front of Hinata's Compound "Ok we'll see you in an hour"

"Ok" she said kissing his cheek then walking into her home.

Naruto turned around and looked at Ino "Ready?" he asked.

"Can you run? Please?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled "Sure" he said putting his arms around her. The next second they became nothing but a blur as Naruto ran his way through the streets and stopped in front of Ino's family shop.

"Thank you," she said with a blush as she walked smiled as he ran back to his house.

* * *

(An hour later)

At the gate we find Naruto waiting for the rest of his team. He didn't have to wait long as he saw Hinata walk up to him "Hope you didn't wait too long" she said.

"Not at all" he said giving her a kiss. He then put on a thoughtful look "How's the Hirashin coming?"

She sighed, "I still need to get a lot faster," she said.

"Dont worry Im sure you'll get it" said Naruto reassuringly.

Then they saw Ino walking towards them "Be right back" said Hinata running to the blond girl "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" said Ino. They both walked to the side so Naruto can't hear them "What do you want to talk about?"

Hinata looked straight into Ino's eyes "I saw you ask Naruto to run instead of him using his Chaos Control. I want to know why"

"W-What?" asked Ino surprised.

"I want to know why you wanted Naruto to run instead of letting him use his Chaos Control" said Hinata "I saw you smile and blush when he pulled you into a hug before he ran, so why?" she asked _'And I bet I know the answer'_

"I-I don't know what you mean" replied Ino whilst looking away. She looked back and could tell Hinata was still waiting so she sighed "Alright I'll tell you. Ever since I stopped going after Sasuke and started training with you guys I started to notice Naruto. At first I thought it was because it was the first time I actually talked to him as a friend and that he was interesting. But then as we started to do missions I started thinking of him more and more and before I realised it I...gained a crush on him" she said looking down in shame "I wish I didn't because you two are seeing each other but I just couldn't help it"

Hinata put a hand on Ino's shoulder "It's fine" she said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I can understand how you feel. It's hard not to fall in love with him" she said "But don't worry. Im sure that whatever happens we'll still be friends" they both smiled and walked back to Naruto.

Before they could say anything Kurenai and an ANBU appeared "Is there something wrong?" asked Kurenai to the ANBU.

"Lord Hokage would like to see Naruto Namikaze. But because of the mission he can instead use a Shadow Clone" informed the ANBU before disappearing.

"Damn. I was hoping the Old Man didn't see me learn the Shadow Clone jutsu. Oh well" making a hand sign he said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and a solid clone appeared running towards the Hokage's tower.

"Are you finished?" asked Kurenai. Naruto nodded "Ok then. Lets go," she ordered running out of the village with her team following.

* * *

(With clone)

'Naruto' walked into the Hokage's office seeing a smirking Kage "How?" was all 'Naruto' asked.

Sarutobi answered by picking up a sphere "Crystal ball remember"

'Naruto' face-palmed himself "I can't believe I forgot about that"

The old man chuckled "Now I have news for you. And it's about your Kekkei Genkai"

'Naruto' looked serious "What about them?"

"Well when you return from your mission the council wishes to see you about your abilities" he said "But if all goes well then I can say that you will have the CRA placed on you" seeing the confused look he explained "CRA means Clan Restoration Act" another confused look made the Hokage sigh "It means you can have multiple wives"

"WHAT!?" shouted 'Naruto' in shock.

"No need to shout. Now let me explain. The law states that if a shinobi with a special ability such as a Kekkei Genkai or a strong affinity or if they are the last of their clan then the CRA can be used. Because you have three Kekkei Genkai's and are the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan you are to have a minimum of three wives"

"W-Whats the max?" asked 'Naruto'.

"Usually about five but because you have three Kekkei Genkai's you should be able to have...around ten" he said with a perverted giggle. 'Naruto' was so shocked that he managed to dispel himself "Things are going to be interesting"

* * *

(With team 10)

As the team were jumping through the tree's Naruto suddenly got the memories back from his clones causing a VERY large blush to appear on his face and for him to miss a branch and fall into a ground "Naruto!" shouted his team. Going down they checked to see if he was okay.

"Yeah Im fine I just got the clones memory back" he said.

"And what happened?" asked Kurenai. She raised an eyebrow when she saw his blush grow even more. He mumbled something that none of them could hear "Could you repeat that? We couldn't hear you"

Sighing Naruto said "Because of my Kekkei Genkai's the CRA is in affect for me"

"CRA?" the repeated "Why does that sound familiar?" questioned Kurenai, then she froze "Your joking" she said.

"N-No" he said.

"What does it mean Sensei?" asked Hinata.

"It means the Clan Restoration Act. It means he can have...multiple wives," she said darkly making both Hinata and Ino's eyes widen.

"Multiple wives?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah. Around ten" he said getting a glare from Kurenai.

"If you turn into a pervert I will hurt you" she said.

"Y-Yes Sensei" he said but then smirked "But you might want to hurt the Hokage because he giggled like a pervert when he told me"

The Genjutsu Mistress froze "Oh he's a dead man"

* * *

(With Hokage)

A shiver went down Sarutobi's spine _'something tells me Naruto got me in trouble'_

* * *

**Sorry it took a while but I have been really busy with school. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that and I decided to give Naruto a harem, guess and see who's in it and yes Hinata, Ino, and TenTen are still in it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
